


[Music] Тонкая настройка

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Embedded Video, Gen, Music, Music Creation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: "Бог не играет в кости" (Альберт Эйнштейн)"Перестаньте говорить Богу, что делать" (Нильс Бор)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF All Space 2021 - Спецквест (божественное)





	[Music] Тонкая настройка

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальный трек "Fine Tuned | Тонкая настройка"  
> Видео только для визуального оформления.


End file.
